1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related in general to the production of individual metal foil labels and more specifically to a method for producing such labels positioned on a continuous film in roll form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal foil labels produced from anodized aluminum that conform to most surfaces yet have the ability to withstand harsh conditions including chemicals, abrasions, solvents and high temperatures have proven to be highly useful in a variety of applications. Such labels are produced using a photo imaging process for maximum clarity and detail and then sealing the image within an anodic layer of aluminum. Some of the uses of such labels are as foil bar code labels, bar code name plates and various types and sizes of printed multi-color logo plates. Although metal foil labels have the flexibility to be used for a variety of purposes, there has been no successful process known in the industry for forming the labels on a continuous layer of film line that can be wrapped into a roll with the foil labels positioned in a spaced apart relationship thereon, which is a highly advantageous construction for use with automated equipment.
The present invention provides an improvement in the manufacture and distribution of metal foil labels by several embodiments of the invention.